


Dominance

by Kass



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: "When you served Varrick, what was the scope of your service?"
Relationships: Kuvira/Zhu Li Moon, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



"Tell me again why I should trust you."

Zhu Li bent her head in graceful submission. Her deference was practiced and polished. I still didn't trust it, or her.

"I beg your pardon, Great Uniter." Her tone was measured and calm. "I should never have chosen to follow Varrick. I want to serve where I can be of use, and I know now that you are the person worthy of my service."

Hm. That was intriguing. Not her words, but the way she spoke them. The hunger I was fairly certain I heard in them.

"Kneel," I said, and she dipped into seiza with her hands demurely folded on her knees. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hand, turning it up to me. She didn't flinch. There was an instant's pause, and then I felt her neck soften, her cheek yield into my palm.

"When you served Varrick, what was the scope of your service?"

Her response was quick. "I did anything he asked."

I waited.

"He didn't ask...this," she said, after a pause.

"But you wanted him to." It was obvious to anyone with eyes, the way she doted on him. Her ready subservience had been perplexing, given that she was obviously smarter than she let on. But maybe this was why. She gave him everything he asked, waiting for him to ask for the one thing it never occurred to him to demand. It was almost sad.

She closed her eyes for a long instant and I could read the yearning in her face. "Yes." Now her gaze was steady again.

"And if I called you to my bed tonight?"

"I serve at your pleasure, Great Uniter." She swallowed hard. " Anything you ask."

It was almost too much. Was she playing me, or was she genuinely this submissive?

"And if I made a gift of you to my fiancé? Bataar likes girls like you." He didn't -- he wanted to yield to me, not the other way around -- but she couldn't have known that.

Her cheeks were pink now, and I could hear the catch in her breath. "I serve at your pleasure," she said again.

"Which one of us would you rather pleasure?" I made my tone deliberately crude. I wanted to see if I could shock her.

"You," she said instantly, fervently.

I let go of her chin and took a step back. "Bataar," I called, and he came running. If he was surprised to see Zhu Li kneeling before me, he didn't show it. "This one will sleep in my bed tonight."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. He knew me well enough not to assume anything.

"Suyin's going to try an attack," I said. "When she does, she won't find me."


End file.
